Some hybrid vehicle architectures do not allow an external power source, like an AC power outlet, and an internal power source, such as a generator, to simultaneously provide the vehicle with high voltage electrical energy. In such architectures, the hybrid vehicle may automatically turn off or disconnect the external power source when a request to start the vehicle is received, without regard to the particular needs or availability of electrical energy in the hybrid vehicle.